


Destiny Still Arrives

by n0xx



Series: Destiny Still Arrives [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Breaking the Bed, Breasts, Dominance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Large Cock, Licking, Lingerie, Loss, Muscles, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Passion, Pet Names, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-War, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Submission, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Titans, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: You've patiently waited for your time alone with Thanos, having been told repeatedly that any form of intimacy would distract him from his pursuit of the Infinity Stones. Now, the universe is changed thanks to him. In fact, half of its inhabitants of have ceased to exist. He claims that this was done so randomly, with no preference, but you have somehow managed to make the cut. You know this wasn't random.Thanos is exhausted, wounded, and in mourning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the closing scene of Avengers: Infinity War. Unfortunately, I don't know much about the Marvel Universe and I haven't even seen all of the Avengers films. This is based solely on Thanos has he is portrayed in the Infinity War film. However, Marvel's website states that he's 6'7" while references to the move put him at 8'. The former might be a bit more realistic for this scenario.
> 
> Another note, this will probably include a bunch of chapters because I am impatient and don't like finishing stories before posting them.
> 
> Also, I listened to a lot of Frightened Rabbit while writing this.

A new sun rises in the distance and its beams flutter lazily in through the slats of a cabin. They settle on segments of your exposed flesh, a beam on your cheek, on your thigh. Your eyes open slowly and though you’re not sure where you are, you do not panic. In all the time you have known Thanos, you’ve never felt unsafe. Perhaps you should have. But then again, your fearlessness is one of the reasons you’ve survived so long.

As you prop yourself up on your elbows, you realize that you’re wearing a nightgown you don’t recognize. It’s lavender with black lace detail and falls mid-thigh, though it’s been displaced by your restless sleep and your matching undergarments have made an appearance. Purple, too. You smirk slightly, knowingly. Thanos has always loved you in purple. It is, after all, the color of power and power is the trait that Thanos admires most. 

He hasn’t noticed that you’ve woken. You can see the outline of his hulking body in the massive door frame of the cabin. Beyond him, the sun continues to rise over mountaintops, illuminating peaks and greenery. His shoulders look relaxed, a posture you haven’t seen in all the time you’ve known the great Titan. Normally Thanos is tense, focused, and determined. Even the most tender of moments could not have caused him to stray from his path, even for a second. As a result, those moments have been brief, few, and far between. He has claimed that intimacy would distract him from his conquest or perhaps even weaken him. But as you see his shoulders rise and fall with a satisfied sigh, you know that he has succeeded. Half of the universe’s population is gone, balance has been restored, and Thanos, The Mad Titan, can rest. 

Not wanting to disrupt him, you sit and observe. His armor has been discarded in the corner of the room and you notice a large gash in the chest plate. He’s wounded, but this is not cause for alarm. After all, how many times had Thanos been wounded in battle? It was impossible to keep track. That was simply the price of being determined to do what is right in a universe of those who will fight for what is wrong. You don’t doubt that the Infinity Gauntlet is still wrapped firmly around his giant fist. With that, even the greatest of wounds are inconsequential. He will heal. It isn’t until you notice that his shoulders are heaving that you sit all the way up, rustling the bed covers in the process. 

“You’re awake.” 

Your heart thuds, as it always does when your hear the deep, penetrating voice of the Titan. 

“Come here.”


	2. Chapter 2

You do as you’re told and stand. After all, when have you denied the Titan before? 

The floorboards of the old cabin creak slightly as you take steps towards the front of the building, the thin fabric of your nightgown shifting with each movement. You say nothing, unsure of what has made your boulder of man seem like he might crumble. There are a few options you’ve considered, however, because you know the path to acquiring the Infinity Stones was littered with loss. Just because Thanos deeply understands the meaning of sacrifice does not mean that he is immune to its damages. Even so, it never ceases to amaze you that he can maintain such a calm, restrained tone even when he is clearly feeling otherwise. 

You force yourself to ignore how alluring his composure is and instead, stand by his side in the doorframe and place a hand on his shoulder. A deep breath fills your lungs with the scent of pine and perspiration. Beneath your fingers, his scarred flesh is spattered with the residue of war: grit and sweat and blood. You love it.

“My king.” 

It’s then that Thanos turns towards you and meets your gaze. Even though he is sitting and you remain standing, you are face to face with him. His amber eyes squeeze shut when you bring a hand to his cheek and stroke it lovingly. 

“Goddess,” he breathes, letting you pull his head onto your chest. Never once has it struck you as odd that this tremendous conqueror, this colossal beast of a creature, longs for comfort. Those who have power in their day-to-day lives don’t lust for it behind closed doors, you remind yourself. You slide a soft hand over the ridged scars of his jaw and tilt his head up slightly so that you can press your forehead to his. “What weighs so heavily on your heart?” 

Thanos shakes his head as if to say ‘nothing,’ but his eyes remain closed. When they finally open, they are damp. He looks exhausted. The wound on his chest is healing, but still very obviously painful. It’s clear that the physical pain is not what is causing him such anguish, however. “It’s done,” he says coolly, quashing any potential conversation about the Soul Stone or Gamora. He brushes a lock of hair from your cheek and tucks it behind your ear with his massive fingers. “And you’re here now.” The hand with the gauntlet remains in his lap. 

“I’m here. I’ve waited so long for you,” you remind him. You haven’t waited _there_ but you have waited for _him_ , as a being, for so long. Years, it seems, though it feels like decades. You have been loyal and understanding and you’ve taken what scraps of Thanos he was able to share. But now his work is done and you want nothing more than to have him in his entirety, as you’ve been promised time and time again. Physical union seems so superficial, but no one could possibly understand what that means when it comes to you and The Mad Titan. 

“You’ve been so patient, my goddess.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Goddess._ You can’t help but smile to yourself at that title and recall the first time Thanos referred to you by it. You were bathing on the Q-Ship and he had somehow “stumbled” upon you in all of your naked glory. That excuse was a bit difficult to believe considering that was _his_ ship and he probably knew it like the back of his hand. You were brazen in your attempt to pull him into the shower with you and nearly succeeded. Physically, you probably could’ve done it; you’re not a goddess in the literal sense, but you possess an inhuman strength that shocks even Thanos. It was then that the Titan firmly declined, but not before casting your body a lengthy, appreciative look. _“Not today, Goddess,”_ he’d told you. The strained bulge in his trousers was obvious as he turned to leave you then. 

But now… now he is yours. You press your lips to his forehead and smile against his skin. “Only for you,” you tell him slyly. “Patience isn’t my strong suit… and I’m certain I don’t have an ounce of it left.” 

Thanos traces your collarbone with a tremendous finger. He is deliberate in each touch, as he is with everything he does. His fingers find their way over your shoulders and to your hips, where they stroke the silky fabric of your nightgown. You can tell that he is admiring his clothing selection and the way it falls over your frame. “You don’t need to wait any longer,” he tells you. Before you can respond, he has pulled you into his arms and is standing. The cabin trembles as he carries you back towards the bed, closing the gap in a few strides. The feel of his muscular chest and arms, no doubt fatigued from continuous fighting, against your body lights a fire within you. It’s almost difficult to breathe with him so close to you. 

He lays you back down in a way that seems too gentle, too meticulous for any man, let alone one of his size. Just as he is about to put a hand on the bed and lean over you, the glint of his gauntlet catches your eye. “Stop,” you tell him firmly, knowing that he will use it if given a chance. Sure, he’ll claim he’s using it to improve your experience. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasized about what that could mean: altered reality, maybe an endless loop of orgasms… but that’s not what you want. “Take it off.” 

Heat rises in your cheeks as you realize what you’ve just done. 

“Excuse me?”


	4. Chapter 4

The next words tumble out of your mouth before you can convince yourself to change them. “Take the gauntlet off,” you repeat firmly. Before Thanos can reply, you’ve gotten to your feet on the bed. You are eye-to-eye with him again. You glance at the glove momentarily, as if to will it off with your mind, before looking at him again. 

Thanos chuckles. It’s the type of sound a father might make when their child attempts to challenge them. “And why would I do that?” he asks, a faint smile lingering on his bluish lips. 

Though one might call your version of Thanos more submissive than the version the rest of the universe has to interact with, you know that balancing power with him is an art form in and of itself. “Because I want _you_ ,” you tell him seriously, trying not to be offended by his joking tone. You place your hands on his chest, which is still clad with his torn tunic. “Not the gauntlet, not the Infinity Stones, not—” 

You’re cut off by a rough kiss. Air leaves your lungs in one sharp gust. You _know_ that he’s attempting to distract you, to change the topic and get away with keeping the glove on. In spite of this, you can’t pull away. In the years where you’d accepted scraps of Thanos, he had given you brief, chaste kisses to tide you over. They were nothing like this. In your wildest dreams, you could not have imagined that the Titan would be capable of such wistful ministrations. You manage to shake off your surprise and kiss him back, taking his ample lower lip between yours to suck on it. A low rumbling emanates from the Titan’s chest and it feels as though a flame has erupted within yours. 

“Take – it – off –” you gasp between feverish kisses, determined to get your way. 

Instead, Thanos wraps his massive arms around you and pulls you in close. His enormous body envelopes you. Before you can protest, he’s trailing rough kisses along your throat. He’s laughing again, smiling against your neck. The room fills with a flash of red as the Titan closes his fist. 

Suddenly, you’re both falling. You want to scream… not at the sudden loss of grounding, but because you know he is altering the situation. If only he understood that being with him requires no modification, no embellishment. Nevertheless, you submit. Seconds later, you both land on what feels like a blanket of clouds. It absorbs the full force of the Titan landing on top of you. He smirks, propping himself up with a hand on either side of you. Perhaps he believed he would crush you, but you know that to be impossible. 

“You have me, Goddess.” 

You scowl. 

He slides a calloused hand up your thigh and dips beneath the fabric of your nightgown. Once again you find yourself breathless as his fingers graze your hip. You’re certain your flesh must be a billion degrees at this point. It’s a wonder the silk garment hasn’t burned to ashes on its own. When Thanos finally removes it from your body, he casts it aside, and looks you over lovingly. “Impossible," he breathes, voice wavering.


	5. Chapter 5

“Impossible that you exist, that you’re real,” Thanos comments appreciatively. His fingers explore your muscled thighs and soft middle before he palms both of your breasts. This causes his eyes to flutter shut; he looks as though he’s afraid he’s losing control. That thundering rumble escapes his throat again as he expertly kneads your chest. The sound reminds you of a sound a lion might make. In a way, Thanos and a lion have much in common. They’re both huge, dangerous, and purr when they’re happy. You wonder for a moment if the Mad Titan roars during sex. 

You smirk and stifle a soft moan. You can’t help it. “I’m real,” you assure him, placing your hands over his. The cold metal of the gauntlet against your chest gives you goosebumps. “If you took that off,” you tell him, glancing at the apparatus again, “you’d know for sure.” 

“Maybe so.” But instead of complying, Thanos leans forward to capture one of your nipples between his lips. Your eyes shut and your back arches involuntarily, the cloud-like bed beneath you enveloping your body as you shift. “But where’s the fun in that?” he asks, clearly loving the control he has over you. 

It doesn’t immediately register that you’re hearing Thanos’ voice while he’s supposedly busy sucking on your chest. Your eyes snap open when you realize what’s happening. When you look up, you see a copy of your Titan kneeling over you. You glance down to see that the original has switched nipples now and his closed fist is resting on the bed next to him, glowing red. Before you can protest, the other Thanos captures your mouth in a kiss. 

You melt. 

You let your eyes shut again and you kiss him back. 

Now is _not_ the time to argue.

When the Titan hooks his fingers in the laced band of your underwear, you respond by lifting your hips off the bed. The already soaked garment slides off in one fluid moment and you’re left bare before not only one, but two mighty Titans. The bed shifts as one of them settles between your thighs, hooking your legs over his herculean shoulders. The anticipation of what’s to come is tempered only by the other Thanos’ skilled lips on yours. You wrap your arms around his neck lovingly and kiss him back full force. The heat between your bodies is overwhelming now and the smell of your Titan’s sweat is nearly euphoric. 

“Beautiful,” you hear the booming voice say. And when he lays his enormous tongue across your most delicate parts, you cry out into the other Thanos’ mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Between the two copies of him, Thanos keeps your mouth busy with lustful, passionate kisses while he continues to make himself at home between your thighs. From someone who swore off of sex for years, he is surprisingly skilled with his tongue. Somehow, he manages to bring you to the edge repeatedly, sucking on the tiny pink pearl that causes your entire body to tremble. He runs a finger along your slick slit and plunges it into you expertly. 

_”Oh God!”_ you gasp, breaking free from the kiss for a brief moment to breathe. 

“Goddess,” Thanos looks down at you in admiration, holding your head in his lap as his twin continues his ministrations. His hands are so large that one thick finger feels as though it’s stretching you. Each twitch of it makes you feel less and less in control of your body. “Are you enjoying your Titans?” 

It’s nearly impossible to reply as your eyes roll back into your head. Your own heartbeat and shallow breathing thunders loudly in your ears. _”Y-yes…”_

“Show me,” he instructs you. “Let go.”

In perfect timing, Thanos flicks his thumb over the tiny bundle of nerves between your thighs and climax comes tearing through your body. Waves of indescribable pleasure crash over you. One of your hands tangles itself in the silken sheets while the other grips the shoulder of the man between your thighs. You leave crescent indents in his flesh as you ride out your orgasm. Finally, you lay there trembling and breathless. 

When your eyes open again, there is only one Thanos. He wipes his lips with the back of his hand and leaves his spot between your thighs to lean over you. “Good girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thanos’ praise makes your heart swell. Then a bout of giggles erupts from within you, much like the involuntary cries of pleasure had done so moments before. Your thighs still tremble and even as your breathing slows, your head continues to swim. The hulking blue beast of a man is lying next to you, a look of contentment plastered to his face. 

“It seems a bit unfair that you’re still fully clothed,” you tell him, running your fingers lazily down his chest again. They make their way down his abdomen, the muscles of which you can feel prominently through the fabric of his tunic, and settle on his belt. You grab the buckle roughly and pull his hips closer to yours. 

“Are you going to change that?” the Titan asks, his voice amused. He looks as though he’s challenging you. 

You meet his gaze. “I guess I’d better. You can’t very well fuck me with your pants on.” 

There’s no time for a witty remark to leave his lips. In a matter of seconds, you’ve flipped him onto his back and are straddling his waist. He looks surprised and you can’t help but smirk at that. How often was Thanos surprised? Never. You grab his tunic again and pull, ripping it apart so easily it may as well have been paper. The flesh beneath is warm and bluish-purple, aside from the rapidly healing gash. His skin is slick with sweat. You’re so enamored with him that you’d probably lick him clean if he let you.

“Much better,” you comment before heading for his belt again. All the while, you can feel the immense bulge of his cock beneath you. Thin layers of fabric are all that’s separating you. You make quick work of the buckle and set the belt next to you on the bed before roughly removing his trousers. As you slide them down, his erection springs free and lands heavily on his abdomen. It is colossal… thick, veined, and as perfectly sculpted as the rest of his body. It is obvious you wouldn’t be able to fit a hand around it. Hell, even two might be a stretch. 

In seconds, your fully naked Titan lies before you and you find yourself speechless. His physique, muscular and firm, is astonishing. You glance at his metal-clad fist to ensure that isn’t altering reality again. Nope, this is completely real.

“Goddess…” His voice snaps you from your daze. Thanos is looking at you with a hint of uncertainty. Shyness, maybe. For a moment, you wonder if Thanos, the Mad Titan, is self-conscience. Does he _know_ how incredible he looks? The way he shifts under your gaze suggests he might not. 

“I—I’m admiring you.” 

He laughs. “Admire me up close.” 

You comply and climb back on top of him, settling on his lap again. This time there’s no barrier between your well-licked cunt and him. You straddle his cock and lean over to kiss him lovingly. As your lips meet, you shift on top of him, loving the way his flesh feels against yours. When his cock throbs beneath you, you can’t help but whimper against his mouth. 

“I need you,” you confess breathlessly, desperately. 

“You have me,” he responds. There’s something about his composure that excites you endlessly. 

“All of you.” God, you want nothing more than for him to fill you to the brim. 

Thanos shifts and grabs himself, positioning the giant organ beneath you. You steady yourself to take it and feel the head brush against your entrance. 

But you can see that Thanos won’t give you this freely. Just as he’s about to close his metal-clad fist again, you stop him. You crush your hand into his, pushing it into the mattress. Somehow your grip is forceful enough to stop him from closing it. You look him seriously in the eyes. “I said ‘all of you,’” you tell him, still hovering mere centimeters from his throbbing member. 

He looks uncertain. Concerned, even. “You have all of me,” he tells you calmly. “But I don’t want to hurt you.” It’s clear that he’s worried that his size will injure you and that his solution to this is to either make himself smaller or you larger. You hate that fucking gauntlet. He doesn’t seem to understand why you won’t let him make things easier… but if you’re strong enough to move him, to tear his clothing, to stop him from closing his fist… you’re strong enough to take him. 

Without comment, you grip the gauntlet tightly and wrench it from his hand. It goes flying across the room and hits the wall with a loud clang. He’s distracted by this, but you grab him roughly by the jaw… and force him to look you in the eyes as you slide yourself onto his cock and take it completely.


	8. Chapter 8

The pain is exquisite, but your satisfaction is greater. Never been have you felt so completely pushed to your limits. You can’t help but throw your head back and appreciate it as you seat yourself on the Titan’s colossal organ. A breathless whimper escapes your parted lips. When you look back down at Thanos, you flash him a satisfied smile. “How does it feel?” you ask, still adjusting to his size. You don’t dare move just yet. 

“Incredible,” Thanos breathes, his expression a mix of admiration and astonishment. He throbs inside you and you gasp. 

You place your hands behind you, gripping his muscled thighs, and carefully begin bouncing yourself on his cock. Once you’ve managed to find your rhythm, you snake one hand between his legs and give his balls a soft squeeze. It’s then that you hear the Titan roar – a thunderous sound of pleasure that shakes you to your core. 

He catches you off guard and flips you onto the bed, remaining inside of you as he does so. You dig your nails into his back as he resumes your lovemaking, delivering languid thrusts into you. Each movement seems to knock the breath out of you; the Titan is so big that you swear you can feel him in your chest. When you gasp again, he captures your mouth in furious kiss. “I’m impressed, little one,” he pants when he pulls away, not ceasing his relentless thrusting. “I was worried this would kill you.” 

You somehow find it in you to laugh. “This—seems – like a – decent – oh God!” You gasp as he hits a spot within you that lights off fireworks. His massive calloused hands grip your ass firmly and pull you apart for easier access. 

“Yes?” 

“A decent way – to die –” Suddenly, you feel Thanos’ body tense and you know what’s coming next. He tries to slow down, but you grasp at whatever part of his back you can reach to firmly encourage him. “Don’t stop.” When you look him in the face, you notice his eyes are squeezed shut, almost as if he’s afraid. In the time you’ve known him, you’ve been fortunate enough to see a side of the Mad Titan that no one else has. But even so, you’ve never seen him like this, at his most vulnerable. To be sharing this time with you after so long, and to be doing so while mourning his losses and celebrating the success of his greatest conquest, is clearly overwhelming him. Your heart swells as you think of the ways you admire this being. The ways you care for him. You’d say ‘love’ but that word doesn’t do justice to the immense wonderment you feel towards him. 

“Don’t stop,” you tell him again. Thanos’ amber gaze meets yours. “Give me everything. All of you.” 

“It’s yours. I’m yours,” he agrees desperately and presses his forehead into your shoulder. Every breath from him is labored, as if he’s fighting himself. 

“You’re mine,” you repeat, loving the way that statement sounds. Your place one hand on the back of the Titan’s head, pulling him closer to you. 

When his thrusting picks up speed again, you feel the Titan’s muscles tense in anticipation. A thundering moan courses through his body and vibrates you. It’s then that the bedframe beneath you cracks and shatters, causing the frame to crash to the floor. “Give me everything, my Titan.” 

“Goddess… my Goddess…” Then it happens. The most divine cry of pleasure escapes Thanos’ lips and presses his forehead hard against you as he comes. He empties himself into you with a few final thrusts.


	9. Chapter 9

Each quivering thrust fills you with more of your Titan. It warms you to your very core and leaves you trembling in response. You hold onto him as if your life depends on it. You’ve never seen anything quite as beautiful as the most powerful being in the universe completely surrendering control. 

After a few moments, Thanos is calm. You run your fingers lazily across the curves and dips of his heavily muscled back, appreciating every piece of him in a new way. Occasionally, his cock twitches inside of you and elicits breathless whimpers from the both of you. The lack of dialogue isn’t awkward or empty, but you feel as though you should add to it. No words seem to do your feelings justice, however. 

Thanos presses a soft kiss to your shoulder, before mumbling “come here” and flipping you both over. The bed cracks again, another beam snapping and sending you both closer to the floor. It doesn’t matter. You settle comfortably on top of him and rest your cheek against his chest. The thundering of his heartbeat is the most reassuring sound you’ve heard: powerful, strong, and steady. When he runs his hands down your back, you savor the feeling of his bare flesh against yours. You’re thankful that the gauntlet is still halfway across the room. 

Despite your intense lovemaking, you know that Thanos is still grieving his sacrifices. Though you don’t know the extent of them, you can imagine. “You did what needed to be done.” Your voice is soft as you speak to your Titan. Perhaps it would have been better to leave the topic unacknowledged, but you worry about him and where his mind may be wandering. “The universe is---” 

Thanos lets out a shuddering sigh that stops you in your tracks. He strokes your hair for a moment, then places a thick finger under your chin and tilts it up to meet his gaze. “ _You_ are my universe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you like! I enjoy them and love hearing ideas.


End file.
